SasuSaku Story
by Yanti Sakura Cherry
Summary: Setelah mengecup bibir sang gadis singkat, Sasuke pun berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah berdiri mematung atas tindakannya tersebut. Dan tersenyum tipis mengetahui reaksi gadisnya yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu. / SasuSaku Drabble special for [UCHIHA EL BLAKE]
1. Chapter 1

**SasuSaku Story**

 **By Yanti Sakura Cherry**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **[SasuSaku Drabble]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **[Foto]**

Dua orang sejoli tengah duduk berdampingan di sebuah bangku taman sekolah mereka. Sang gadis tengah sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya, sedangkan sang pemuda sedang serius dengan buku di pangkuannya.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke _-kun_ …, " panggil sang gadis sedikit manja.

"Hn?"

"Fotoku, manis tidak?"

Sang gadis menoleh dan menyodorkan ponsel pintarnya pada sang kekasih, dan memperlihatkan gambar dirinya yang baru saja ia ambil dari ponsel kesayangannya itu.

"Hn? Manis," jawab pemuda itu singkat, setelah menoleh dan melihat foto kekasihnya.

"He? Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"...tapi, aku silau melihatnya," lanjut sang pemuda santai.

"He? _Nande_?'

"Kau lupa, hn? Bahwa jidat lebar kesayanganmu itu, selebar papan pengumuman bandara Internasional Konoha?" kata Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hah? Dasar Sasuke _-kun_ , _baka_! Menyebalkan."

"Hn, memang benarkan?"

"Ya, ya, terserah," jawab Sakura kesal, dan kembali sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya.

"Tapi, aku menyukainya."

"Hah?" sahut Sakura, kembali menoleh pada sang kekasih.

"Karena aku bisa menciumnya setiap hari, kalau kita sudah menikah nanti."

"E _-_ –eh?"

"Benarkan?" kata Sasuke menyeringai, melihat wajah sang kekasih yang bersemu merah berkat perkataannya tersebut.

 _Bugh!_

"Dasar gombal." Sakura memukul pundak Sasuke dan memalingkan wajahnya malu.

Sasuke menyeringai semakin lebar, setelah melihat reaksi sang kekasih yang menurutnya menggemaskan. Dengan pipi bersemu merah dan tingkah malu tapi senang gadis itu.

"Hn."

"Huh, tapi kenapa sih, kau tidak pernah memposting fotoku di sosial media milik, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura, menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Untuk apa? Kau kan milikku. Kenapa aku harus berbagi milikku pada orang lain?"

"Eh? Hehe, iya sih," sahut Sakura salah tingkah.

"Jadi?"

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti. Dasar _baka_!"

"Kau tahu, bukan? Aku tidak suka membagi milikku pada orang lain. Jadi berhenti membagikan fotomu di sosial media, kecuali Instagram. Karena kau hanya milikku!" tegas Sasuke, menatap Sakura serius.

"Apa sih? Iya, iya, _okay captain."_

 _Cup!_

"Kau merayuku, eh?" kata Sasuke menyeringai lebar, setelah Sakura mengecup pipi kanannya singkat.

"Menurutmu?"

"Dasar, gadis nakal."

"Ya sudah. Ayo masuk kelas, Sasuke _-kun_." Sakura mulai berdiri merapikan rok sekolahnya, seraya menarik tangan sang kekasih agar mengikutinya.

"Hn. Dasar jidat lebar, kesayanganku."

 _Cup!_

"Hah?"

Setelah mengecup bibir sang gadis singkat, Sasuke pun berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah berdiri mematung atas tindakannya tersebut. Dan tersenyum tipis mengetahui reaksi _gadis_ nya yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Maaf kalo ga ngefeel hehe ini yan buat cuma untuk bangun mood nulis.😂

Semoga ga ancur ea?😅😅


	2. Chapter 2

**SasuSaku Story**

 **By Yanti Sakura Cherry**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **[SasuSaku Drabble]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **[Dijodohkan]**

Pemuda berambut biru dongker terlihat tengah berjalan menghampiri seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang sedang berdiri menunggunya. Gadis yang mengenakan _dress_ berwarna hijau daun itu terlihat tengah menggerutu kesal, membuat sang pemuda menyeringai geli melihat tingkah polah _gadis_ nya itu.

"Kau sangat imut, jika sedang menggerutu seperti ini, kau tahu?" kata Sasuke, menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura, setelah sampai di sebelah gadis _pink_ itu.

"Huh, dasar menyebalkan."

"Maaf. Aku terlambat, ya?"

"Tidak tahu. Pikir sendiri," balas Sakura, memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Sudah kupikir, dan aku memang terlambat, bukan?"

"Hn."

"Hei! Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu," kata Sasuke, membalikkan tubuh Sakura agar menghadapnya.

" _Nani_?"

"Aku … sudah dijodohkan, Sakura," gumam pemuda itu singkat.

"E-–eh?"

Mereka sekarang berada di salah satu taman bermain yang tidak jauh dari rumah sang gadis _pink_.

"Ya. Dan aku berharap, jodohku adalah kau, Sakura," lanjut Sasuke serius.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu. Gadis itu terlalu terkejut hingga tak bisa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun.

"Jadi?" sahut Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Ya, aku berharap, jodohku itu adalah kau."

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang, kuharap itu adalah kau," balas Sasuke.

"Lalu? Kita bagaimana?" tanya Sakura, dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau belum menyadarinya?"

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kan kubilang, kuharap itu kau, Sakura," balas Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Sasuke _-kun_."

"Kau tahu, bukan? Sejak kita belum dilahirkan, kita sudah dijodohkan oleh tuhan?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Lalu?" jawab Sakura, dengan suara bergetar ingin menangis.

"Kau belum mengerti juga? Maka dari itu, aku berharap itu adalah kau, Sakura."

"Jadi, maksud Sasuke _-kun_ , tuhan yang menjodohkan?" balas Sakura, mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau baru menyadarinya, eh?"

Sasuke menyeringai geli, melihat ekspresi kesal Sakura yang baru saja mendengar jawabannya itu. Pemuda itu telah berhasil mengerjai kekasihnya sampai ingin menangis.

"Jadi, kau hanya mengerjaiku, Sasuke _-kun_?" balas Sakura sengit.

"Hn? Tidak juga. Kau saja yang tidak mengerti, makanya dengarkan baik-baik, Sayang. Jangan langsung _blank_ seperti ini."

Sasuke menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura, dan mengusapnya pelan. Berniat membuat _gadis_ nya itu tenang.

"Bagaimana aku tidak _blank_ , hah? Kau tiba-tiba bilang sudah dijodohkan, padahal kita sudah bertunangan!" teriak Sakura kesal.

" _Oke_ , maafkan aku. Tapi tolong, jangan menangis." Sasuke mulai panik, melihat ekspresi Sakura yang siap menangis kapan saja.

"Kau jahat, Sasuke _-kun_. _Hiks_ …, " isak gadis itu lirih.

 _Grep!_

"Iya, aku tahu. Maafkan aku, ya? Aku janji, aku tidak akan bercanda seperti itu lagi. Tapi tolong,. jangan menangis." Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura dan mengusap kepala gadis itu pelan, merasa menyesal atas tindakannya yang sudah keterlaluan itu.

" _Hiks_ … kau jahat."

"Aku tahu. Maka dari itu, maafkan aku," gumam pemuda itu pelan, memundurkan wajahnya mengecup dahi Sakura lama.

 _Cup!_

"Hn. Dasar _baka_ ," balas gadis itu serak.

"Dasar Sayangku, jidat lebar." Sasuke semakin erat memeluk tubuh Sakura, agar gadis itu tak bisa lepas darinya.

Dan mereka tak menyadari, jika aksi keduanya menjadi tontonan gratis orang-orang yang berada di taman bermain tersebut.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Hihi maaf kalo gaje🙏

Sampe ketemu di chap selanjutnya😂😂


	3. Chapter 3

**SasuSaku Story**

 **By Yanti Sakura Cherry**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **[SasuSaku Drabble]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **[Sahabat]**

Seorang gadis berambut _pink_ tengah duduk termenung sendirian di taman belakang rumahnya. Ia sedang memikirkan kejadian yang ia alami siang tadi bersama sang kekasih. Jika mengingat itu, hatinya terasa panas dan rasanya ia tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

"Hh, bodoh," gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

 _Gadis berambut pink tengah berjalan dengan riang di halaman rumah mewah kekasihnya. Dirinya memang sering berkunjung ke sini atas permintaan ibunda sang kekasih. Siapa lagi jika bukan Mikoto Uchiha. Orang kedua yang paling menyayanginya di keluarga ini setelah sang kekasih, tentu saja._

 _Maka dari itu, ia kemari ingin berkunjung dan menemui sang kekasih, tentunya._

 _Tetapi baru saja ia ingin mengetuk pintu, indera pendengarannya menangkap suara sang kekasih yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang._

 _Penasaran. Ia mengikuti asal suara tersebut, dan menemukan sang kekasih tengah berbicara sembari membelai kepala seorang gadis berambut merah di halaman samping kediaman Uchiha tersebut._

" _Sasuke-kun …, " gumamnya pelan._

" _Sakura?" Sasuke menoleh, dan menemukan sang kekasih tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan._

 _Sedangkan gadis di sebelahnya, juga mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Dan tersenyum tipis._

" _Aku mengganggu, ya?" tanya Sakura, mencoba tersenyum manis._

" _Ah. Kenapa tidak menelponku, jika kau ingin kemari? Aku kan bisa menjemputmu." Sasuke melepaskan belaiannya pada gadis di sebelahnya, dan menghampiri Sakura yang masih mematung setelah melihat sang kekasih tengah membelai kepala gadis yang tak dikenalnya itu._

" _Nandemonai. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Sasuke-kun."_

" _Sayang, kau tidak pernah merepotkanku."_

 _Sasuke mengusap kepala Sakura, setelah sampai di hadapan gadisnya itu sembari tersenyum tipis._

" _Dasar anak muda," celetuk gadis berambut merah menyeringai jahil._

" _Diam kau. Nenek-nenek berkacamata!"_

" _Ya sudah, sepertinya aku mengganggu di sini. Jadi aku pergi saja. Jaa …, " gumam gadis berambut merah berkacamata itu mengerti situasi. Meninggalkan keduanya di taman samping kediaman Uchiha tersebut._

" _Siapa dia, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura pelan, setelah kepergian gadis yang tak dikenalnya itu tak terlihat oleh pandangannya._

" _Dia? Namanya Karin. Sepupu Naruto, dan juga sahabatku."_

 _Sasuke menaikkan alisnya heran, melihat ekspresi Sakura yang tampak murung setelah mendengar jawabannya tersebut._

" _Sahabat?"_

" _Hn, dan tidak lebih dari itu. Jadi kau jangan berpikir yang macam-macam tentang kami." Sasuke kembali mengusap kepala Sakura, mencoba menenangkan hati gadisnya itu. Karena Sasuke tahu, gadisnya pasti sekarang sedang berpikir jika ia ada sesuatu dengan gadis berambut merah berkacamata itu._

" _Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke-kun. Hanya saja, rasanya sesak melihat kau membelai kepala gadis itu," gumam Sakura menundukan kepalanya._

" _Kau marah, hn?"_

" _Tidak tahu."_

" _Jadi?"_

" _Antar aku pulang," putus Sakura pada akhirnya. Setelah sedari tadi mati-matian menahan sesak di dadanya._

" _Oke. Tapi aku tegaskan sekali lagi padamu. aku hanya bersahabat dengannya, tidak lebih! Dan, hanya kau gadis yang kucintai." Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke meraih tubuh Sakura memeluknya pelan. Dan mengecup dahi gadis itu penuh sayang._

" _Apa yang kau lihat tak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku memang membelai kepalanya, tapi itu hanya untuk menghiburnya, tidak lebih. Jadi kumohon, percayalah padaku."_

" _Maaf, Sasuke-kun."_

" _Ya sudah, kuantar kau pulang. Tapi janji, jangan menangis." Sasuke tahu, gadisnya tengah merasa cemburu atas tindakannya tadi. Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menuruti semua keinginan gadis itu, dan menunggunya kembali tenang._

.

.

.

.

"Hh, _Baka_!" teriak Sakura. Menjambak rambutnya kesal.

"Kau memang bodoh. Tapi, aku merindukanmu."

"E–eh?" gumam gadis _pink_ itu terkejut. Menoleh ke sumber suara, menemukan sang kekasih yang sudah berdiri tampan di belakangnya.

"Sudah lebih baik, hn?"

Sasuke berjalan maju dan duduk di sebelah sang gadis. Menepuk pelan kepala _pink_ gadis kesayangannya itu.

"Kapan Sasuke _-kun_ datang?" tanya Sakura, menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu."

"E–eh? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyadarinya, eh? Kau saja sedari tadi hanya melamun," jawab Sasuke, mencubit pipi Sakura gemas.

" _Ugh_ … hentikan. Sakit, Sasuke _-kun_."

"Aku merindukanmu." Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura. Memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat, seolah tak ingin melepasnya.

"Sasuke _-kun_ … "

"Jangan berpikir yang bisa menyakitimu lagi. Karena jika kau tersakiti, aku juga merasa tersakiti. Jadi kumohon sekali lagi, percayalah padaku. Hanya itu yang kuminta darimu," ujar Sasuke. Mengendurkan pelukannya pada Sakura, dan memandang gadis itu dalam.

"Iya, maafkan aku, Sasuke _-kun_." Setelah berkata demikian, Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Dasar, jidat lebar bodoh. Yang sayangnya aku cintai," gumam pemuda tampan itu jahil.

"Sasuke _-kun_ …"

"Ya, Sayang?"

"Kau ingin kubunuh, ya?"

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin menciummu."

"Dasar, ayam mesum!"

 _Bugh!_

Dan Sasuke pun mendapatkan ciuman manis dari gadis _pink_ jidat lebar kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Hallo yan balik lagi hehe semoga ini ga ancur ea😅

Sampe ketemu di chap selanjutnya😂😂


	4. Chapter 4

**SasuSaku Story**

 **By Yanti Sakura Cherry**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **[SasuSaku Drabble]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **[Kumohon]**

"Hh, bodoh."

Pemuda berkemeja biru itu menghela napas lelah. Sudah tiga hari ia dan sang kekasih bertengkar. Dan sudah tiga hari pula ia mendiamkan gadis _pink_ kesayangannya itu.

Sebenarnya ia bukan ingin mengabaikan gadis itu. Ia hanya ingin memberi waktu pada Sakura agar gadis _pink_ itu bisa kembali tenang dan mau mendengarkannya.

Mereka memang sering bertengkar akhir-akhir ini. Dan itu hanya karena hal sepele.

Menghela napas sekali lagi. Pemuda tampan itu merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponsel pintarnya, untuk menghubungi sang kekasih.

Menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya sang gadis menerima telepon darinya.

" _Hn?"_

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

" _Tidak tahu."_

Mencoba bersikap tenang. Sasuke pun kembali menyahut.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Sakura? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering marah padaku, tanpa alasan yang jelas?"

" _Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke-kun … "_

"Apa rasa cinta bisa berkurang, dengan seiring berjalannya waktu?"

Sasuke kembali menyuarakan isi pikirannya. Ia bingung, kenapa Sakura sering marah tanpa alasan dan gampang sekali tersinggung. Apakah gadis itu sudah mulai bosan padanya? Atau rasa cinta gadis manis itu untuknya sudah mulai berkurang?

Tanpa tahu, ucapannya malah membuat gadis di seberang sana merasa sakit atas ucapannya itu.

" _Bisa saja. Tergantung situasinya."_

"Jadi, bisa ya?" sambung Sasuke kembali.

" _Kau menuduhku, Sasuke-kun?"_

Suara gadis di seberang sana sudah mulai serak. Kentara sekali jika gadis itu siap menangis kapan saja.

"Hei! Bukan begitu maksudku. Ya ampun Sayang, tolong dengarkan dulu."

Sasuke mulai terlihat panik. Suara gadis kesayangannya di seberang sana sudah tak terdengar. Yang terdengar hanya suara isak tangis gadis itu yang mulai mengeras.

" _Hiks … "_

"Sayang, kau kenapa? Aku salah bicara? Tolong jangan menangis, kumohon."

Sasuke benar-benar panik sekarang. Salahkan mulut bodohnya yang tak bisa di kontrol. Sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud menuduh Sakura. Hanya saja, ia penasaran akan jawaban Sakura. Dan ah, sekarang ia malah membuat gadis mungil kesayangannya itu menangis.

" _Hiks … "_

"Sayang, tolong berhenti menangis! Aku tidak bermaksud menuduhmu. Kumohon, hatiku sakit mendengarmu menangis seperti ini."

Hatinya sakit mendengar _gadis_ nya menangis karena ulahnya. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menemui Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu erat. Tetapi keduanya berada di kota yang berbeda sekarang. Ia yang harus meneruskan pendidikan di Suna. Sedangkan Sakura berada di Konoha masih meneruskan sekolah di kota asal mereka.

Mungkin karena hal ini lah mengapa Sakura sering marah tanpa alasan yang jelas padanya. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Mungkin saja gadis itu kesepian tanpa dirinya. Dan meluapkannya dengan amarahnya.

Bodohnya ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Mencoba memperbaiki keadaan. Sasuke pun kembali membujuk Sakura agar gadis itu mau berhenti menangis.

"Sayang … kumohon."

" _Hiks … iya."_

Diam-diam Sasuke menghela napas lega saat Sakura sudah mau menyahutinya. Walau masih ada sedikit isakan gadis itu.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, _ne_? Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menuduhmu. Aku hanya bingung dengan sikapmu beberapa hari ini. Kau sering tiba-tiba marah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jadi aku berpikir, apa yang salah denganku? Atau hubungan kita."

Mencoba menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura. Berharap apa yang ia katakan, bisa membuat gadis itu mengerti jika maksud Sasuke bukan seperti yang gadis itu pikirkan.

" _Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Jika aku sudah membuatmu bingung."_

"Kau tidak bersalah, Sayang! Aku yang tidak mengerti dirimu. Kau pasti kesepian tanpa aku di sana, bukan? Maaf aku baru menyadarinya."

Sasuke mengerti sekarang. Mengapa Sakura menjadi seperti ini belakangan ini. Dan Sasuke bertekad. Mulai sekarang, selelah apa pun dan sesibuk apa pun ia. Ia akan tetap meluangkan waktunya untuk gadis mungil kesayangannya itu.

" _Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, Sasuke-kun … "_

"Maafkan aku, ya? Berjanjilah jangan menangis seperti tadi. Kumohon?"

" _Hm … "_

"Jawaban macam apa itu, hn?"

Sasuke mulai menggoda gadis kesayangannya itu. Merasa lega mengetahui sang kekasih sudah tidak marah lagi padanya.

" _Iya, aku memaafkanmu. Dasar Sasuke-kun, bodoh!"_

"Bilang saja kau merindukanku, eh? Itu kan yang membuatmu marah-marah tanpa alasan, hm?"

" _Tidak tahu! Dasar ayam menyebalkan."_

"Hei! Siapa yang kau sebut ayam, eh? Dasar gadis tanpa hidung."

Dan pada akhirnya keduanya kembali seperti sedia kala. Bercanda dan tertawa bersama.

Seberapa banyak mereka bertengkar dan saling menyakiti. Mereka akan tetap saling memiliki dan tidak akan pernah terpisah.

Karena keduanya memiliki ikatan yang dinamakan, cinta dan komitmen.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Hehe okay Yan tau chapter ini gaje n garing ga ada feelnya sama sekali 🙈🙈

Tp boleh minta krisarnya minna?😅😅


	5. Chapter 5

**SasuSaku Story**

 **By Yanti Sakura Cherry**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **[SasuSaku Drabble]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **[Bersalah]**

Gadis mungil berambut merah muda tengah melamun memikirkan sesuatu di bangku kelasnya. Ia sedang memikirkan sang sahabat Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja mendiamkannya. Gadis itu tahu, ia mempunyai kesalahan pada sang sahabat karena tak bisa membalas perasaan tulus pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Tapi, haruskah pemuda itu mendiamkannya seperti ini? Seolah gadis itu tak ada. Sungguh rasanya Sakura ingin menangis saat ini juga.

Seharusnya Sakura yang melakukannya, bukan malah pemuda itu. Sejak awal mungkin gadis manis itu memang harus menjauhi Naruto. Tapi hanya saja, ia tak mau merusak persahabatan keduanya hanya karena salah satu dari mereka memiliki perasaan lebih.

Lagipula ia menyayangi Naruto, walaupun mereka belum terlalu lama menjalin persahabatan.

Sekarang yang bisa gadis itu lakukan hanya pasrah. Dan berharap semoga situasinya akan kembali normal.

 _Tuk!_

"Kau kenapa, hn?"

Seorang pemuda berambut biru kehitaman tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Sakura, dan mengetuk dahi gadis itu pelan. Merasa heran pada tingkah sang kekasih yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Eh? Sasuke- _kun_ …, " sahut sang gadis terkejut. Melihat sang kekasih yang tiba-tiba saja berada di hadapannya.

"Masih memikirkan si bodoh itu, hm?"

" _Um_ ," angguk Sakura lesu.

Sasuke tahu, pasti sang kekasih masih memikirkan hubungannya dengan Naruto. Sebenarnya Sasuke tak peduli pada hubungan keduanya yang retak hanya karena si bodoh itu mempunyai perasaan lebih pada Sakura. Tapi melihat sang kekasih yang menjadi murung seperti ini, Sasuke merasa tak tega juga.

Jika ditanya, apakah ia merasa cemburu? Mengetahui fakta jika ada orang lain yang mencintai sang kekasih selain dirinya. Jawabannya, tidak sama sekali.

Sasuke malah merasa bangga. Sebut saja ia tak normal. Tapi menurutnya, berarti orang itu bisa melihat sisi lain dari Sakura yang memang tak banyak orang yang mengetahuinya.

Dibalik sifatnya yang manja dan kekanakan. Sakura hanyalah gadis sederhana lugu dan apa adanya. Walau terkadang Sakura bisa menjadi menyeramkan jika sedang marah.

Membayangkannya saja, Sasuke merasa geli jika mengingat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Sa … Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke- _kun_? Kenapa diam dan tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri?" tanya gadis _pinky_ itu heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sayang. Kau masih memikirkan si bodoh itu? Sudahlah biarkan saja dia seperti itu! Jika memang kau penting baginya, dia tidak akan melakukan ini padamu. Berhenti merasa bersalah, ini bukan salahmu. Mengerti?"

Sasuke mengelus kepala gadis itu sayang. Mencoba memberi pengertian jika memang semua ini bukan salah _gadis_ nya.

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke- _kun_ … "

"Ini baru gadis dahi lebarku," sahut Sasuke mengetuk dahi Sakura sekali lagi.

 _Tuk!_

"Hehe …, " kekeh gadis itu pelan.

"Mau cokelat, hm?"

"Mau!" teriak Sakura kekanakan.

"Tapi janji, jangan memasang wajah murung lagi. Mengerti?"

" _Um_ ," angguk Sakura antusias.

"Ya sudah, ayo ke parkiran. Kita ambil di dalam mobil cokelat yang sudah kusiapkan untukmu langsung dari Swiss. Kebetulan Itachi membawa banyak dari sana khusus untukmu."

"Sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada Itachi _-nii_ , Sasuke _-kun_ … "

"Hn."

Sasuke berharap, semoga hadiah kecil ini setidaknya bisa mengurangi rasa sedih sang kekasih.

Dan dalam hati. Sasuke berterima kasih pada Itachi sudah mau repot-repot membawakan pesanan yang ia minta, walau kakak bodohnya itu sedang sibuk mengurus bisnisnya di sana.

 _'Arigatou, Nii-san.'_

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Hallo maaf kalo chap ini ancur😭😭

Silakan krisarnya _arigatou_ 😊😊


End file.
